The Chosen One
by liriele starfire
Summary: What if Tsunami had a daughter and that she was one of her strongest protectors? What if she was the only thing keeping life in the balance?
1. Serena meets the gang

"Boy, the moon sure looks beautiful tonight

"Boy, the moon sure looks beautiful tonight." The silver haired girl said.She started to walk through the small forest behind her house when suddenly there was a flash of light! The girl quickly jumps into a defensive stance and glares at her mysterious attacker."Who are you?" She asks to the attacker.The attacker has pink eyes, sky blue hair and reminds the girl of someone."The question young lady, is who are you?" "I am Serena." "Well Serena I am Tsunami a goddess of Jurai, a planet far from here. I came to this planet because I sensed an unusually large amount of hidden potential in something or someone here….I found that potential…It…it is **you,** Serena.""You are the one chosen that I've been searching for almost two millennia to find." "What!! You must be mistaken! I'm no one special! I couldn't possibly be the one you want!" "But Serena, You are." Tsunami immediately lifted the girl's bangs off of her forehead and saw the Jurian power symbols (A.N. think Sasami's or Tenchi's forehead marks.) "Look." She summoned a mirror and the confused girl saw the markings. "What those weren't here this morning!" 

"Well they are now…and they are permanent. You might want to come with me to train…considering how your life is now endangered. The Lady Tokimi might try to kill you since you are a chosen. So please, I beg of you come with me."Serena had watched Tsunami during this and knew somehow that she spoke nothing but the truth. "Alright…I'll come with you." She sighed in defeat.Tsunami immediately teleported them to her ship and then showed Serena to her room. "Here is your room. I hope that you will enjoy this flight to your new home." Serena surveyed her room. She saw that it was mainly done in green hues and that the room was quite large.Upon further inspection Serena noted that the room was quite cozy and that there was a large bed for her to sleep in. "I'm so tired. I don't think that a couple of hours of sleep will kill me." And with that she slept, like a log.

Tsunami had been watching the girl as she'd explored the room and smiled. The girl reminded her of herself when she'd been chosen.Tsunami then entered Serena's dreams."Serena." "What is it Tsunami?" "I've something to give you to help you harness your powers. The first is a crystal seed." The seed was golden-green in color and immediately floated into Serena's chest. Serena gasped as the seed entered her but felt revitalized when it entered. "This seed is to be used when you are in dire need of my help.To use it, all you have to do is cry Tsunami come help me! And I will come and help you all that I can.The second gift I give to you is my spaceship key." The key looked like a small necklace with a maple leaf in the middle. "This key will allow you to summon the ship Tsunami and your battle armor. This key also can be used as a weapon.Think of a sword while concentrating on it and it will become one. Serena, you will only thing that you will remember about the necklace is that it can be made into a sword, until the time comes. But the crystal seed you will remember, but…you must tell no one about." "Yes Tsunami. Thank you for these gifts, I hope that I won't need to use them." "So do I, so do I."

And with that Serena woke up."That dream…why can I only remember parts of it? Oh well…I guess it'll reveal itself in time."She found herself in the middle of an unfamiliar forest.She began wandering around until she heard the sounds of weapons clashing. She quickly yet stealthily hid behind a bush and watched the two fighters battle.

"I'm finally gonna beat you Grandpa!" yells a tall dark haired boy who had brown eyes and an easy smile."Tenchi! How many times have I told you not to become overconfident!" yelled the elderly man who just then whacks Tenchi's unprotected left side."That's enough Tenchi! I think we've practiced enough today." And with that the man "Grandpa" left up some stairs."Serena was wondering what that was all about when she noticed a strange animal that looked like a cross between a cat and a rabbit approach the boy. "Hey Ryo-okhi! Are you here to tell me that lunch is ready?" "Myahhh!" Ryo-ohki said with enthusiasm. "Well then let me just grab my backpack from these bushes and we'll be going."Suddenly Tenchi was headed in her direction! She immediately ran behind a tree.

Tenchi had known that someone had been watching his sparring session with Grandpa and had purposely gone over to the bushes to see who it was. "Come out whoever you are! I won't hurt you!" he yelled.Suddenly Ryo-okhi myahhs by a tree.Tenchi looks up and sees the most beautiful woman ever created on earth."Hi! I'm Tenchi! Who are you?" Serena searched Tenchi's eyes and knew that there was nothing dangerous about him so she said "I'm Serena. Um…where are we? I was talking to a friend last time I checked and she said I was supposed to train with other chosen. I went to sleep and I wake up in a forest."

"Well, you're on Earth in Japan no less.What was your friend's name.""Her name was Tsunami and she said that I was one of her chosen protectors and that I needed to be taught by one of the others."

"Do you have any place to stay…Serena?" "No, I don't." "Then why not stay with us…there's plenty of room and I'm sure everyone will like you. Come on!"Tenchi immediately pulled Serena along to the house. 

"Hey everyone! I'm home!" "Oh Tenchi!" screams a woman who accidentally glomps Serena instead of Tenchi.Serena turns a shade of red and says, "um…I'm not Tenchi." The white blonde woman sees this and immediately glomps the true Tenchi."Um guys!" yells Tenchi, "We have a new house guest! This is Serena and she'll be staying with us for a while!"

"Serena this is Ryoko, Sasami, Washu, Mihoshi, Kiyone, Aeyka, Azaka, Kamidake, Ryo-okhi, my father Noboyuki, and my grandfather, Katsuhito."They all bowed except Sasami and Aeyka, both stared at Serena like she was a ghost!!!!!

"Lord Tenchi, this girl, her name is Serena, yes?" "Yes it is." "Then she's the one that Tsunami sent to help us free Jurai from Tokimi and Kagato!!!!" "What!?!" cried Tenchi.Suddenly the entire room quiets down and looks a Serena.She faintly glows when Tsunami's name is mentioned.Everyone stares at her in shock."I think that I need some fresh air." states Serena and she immediately runs out of the house and to a large tree in a lake.

"Oh Tsunami! You didn't tell me that they'd hate me like this!" she cried into the tree known as Funaho."Oh you dear child! They don't hurt you!" said Tsunami, while materializing in front of her."They were just surprised to see such a powerful chosen my daughter!"

While Serena and Tsunami were speaking, Washu and the others had followed Serena to the tree and had hidden to give her some privacy.When they heard Tsunami calling Serena daughter Aeyka gasped.Everyone in the small bushy area immediately quieted her.

"But mother, I don't even know why I'm here!" Serena cried."Hush, now little one, you will see in due time…but for now look at this as a training experience and try to help and protect this place for me." "I will mother. You have my solemn oath."

Unknown to all watching the Lady Tokimi had seen this exchange."So Tsunami has a daughter…She might prove to be useful as a tool to get rid of my sisters! Dr. Clay! Come forth!." "You summoned me my lady?" "See this girl? I want you to kidnap and brainwash her so that she thinks that Tsunami and her allies are her enemies!" "It shall be done my lady!" and with that, Dr. Clay left to make plans.


	2. The Abduction

Serena then blushes a bright pink and begins to walk towards the house.  Tenchi and the girls with the exception of Washu and Tsunami go to the house.  "Tsunami…do you want me to keep an eye on your daughter?"

"Yes Washu…sister…I would greatly appreciate it if you did keep an eye on her…She is after all my last hope in this battle against Tokimi."  With that said, Tsunami disappears and Washu goes into the house.

"Zero!"

"Yes doctor Clay?"

"I want you to transform into Aeyka and kidnap Serena."

"As you wish doctor Clay."

The next day Zero dressed as Aeyka walks up to the unsuspecting Serena.

"Lady Serena would you please come with me? I have some pressing issues to tell you about."

Serena not knowing  what was going on immediately goes inside and finds Tenchi.

"Um…Tenchi…I'm going to go talk to Aeyka about something….I'll be back soon."

"That's fine Serena…just don't forget about lunch."

"Sure." And with that she left with ZeroAeyka.

Tenchi was doing his daily chores when Aeyka walked into the room.  "Lord Tenchi, where is the Lady Serena?  I wish to tell her something of utmost importance about her powers."

"Didn't you just get done talking to her? Because she said that you wished to speak to you and would be back by lunchtime….come to think of it she's late!  Lets go look for her."

**In the woods by Masaki Shrine**

"Um Ayeka…were are we going?"

"We are going to meet the doctor."

"What doctor?"

"Doctor Clay.." And with that Zero grabs Serena and holds her down.

"LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF TIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena screams and kicks Zero in the legs.

Zero immediately shocks Serena and she slowly begins to loose consciousness.  

"Tsunami…please help…me…" sighs a very weak Serena before passing out.

Tsunami immediately hears her chosen's plea and contacts Tenchi.

"Tenchi! Help Serena! She's in danger and may die if you don't help!" Tenchi nods draws his sword and disappears.

Author's notes: Sorry about the wait and length of this chapter, but I have the infamous demon known as writers block! So if anyone has any ideas as to what to do next…I'd be appreciative.

Thanks!

Liriele Starfire


	3. Serena!

Tenchi reappears in Juraian battle gear in the bowels of a strange ship.  "Hmm…I wonder were they took Serena."  He states as he slowly descends deeper into the ship.  Tenchi then came across a crossway with four different paths. He slowly moves down the left pathway as he continues searching he feels a presence…"Whoever you are show yourself!"  The being that made the noise immediately pops out of the shadows and starts firing laser beams at Tenchi.  He blocks the beams with ease and destroys the machine.  _This is too easy… _He thought suddenly, around twenty more machines pop out of the walls. Tenchi seeing that he's outnumbered runs down an empty hallway to buy some time.

**Meanwhile in Dr. Clay's Lab**

"What do you want from me!" screams a frightened and very frustrated Serena.

"My dear we only want you to pledge your allegiance to the Lady Tokimi…" he trailed off.

"I'll never join that evil being!  She's threatening my friends and family!"

"Let me rephrase that…. When I said you were going to pledge your allegiance to Tokimi I meant it to be either willing or unwilling. You **will **work for Tokimi with or without free will!"

"Dr. Clay the machine is ready for the subject…"

"Ah good right on schedule…tie her in zero."

"Yes Doctor."

"HELP ME! ANYONE please help me!" Serena screams.  While she's doing this she begins to glow silver.  She is then knocked out and placed under the machine.

**Back to Tenchi**

Tenchi immediately felt the release of Juraian power from Serena and ran quickly to the area that he felt it last.  There was nothing but an empty room with a small painting hanging off to the side. He saw something strange…on the painting was a strange z emblem.  Letting curiosity get the better of him he touched the z and a door appeared.  He ran into the room and saw a barely conscious Serena.  "Serena! Are you all right?"

Serena focused her gaze on him. "Tenchi?"

"Oh what did they do to you?"

"They tried to brainwash me into thinking that all of you were my enemy…"

"But you got away…right?"

"Not…exactly…" she says with a maniacal gleam in her eye.


	4. What's Going On!

"Tenchi, Thanks for saving Me." Whispers a subdued Serena.

"Serena, what happened to you?"

"Well just after the ships alarms sounded everything in the lab stopped functioning and well, I don't remember what else was happening to me but I managed to get away from the lab. Thank you for coming to my rescue Tenchi." And with that the Serena hugged the life out of Tenchi.  While hugging him Serena's normally bright blue eyes flashed violet and her hands slowly rose up towards Tenchi's neck.

"Serena, must have breath!" he yelled and managed to just barely push her off of him.

When he got a good look at her he noticed that her eyes were off.  "Serena? Can you hear me? Are you okay?" asked a very worried Tenchi.

Serena merely stayed silent and rushed towards Tenchi pulling out a large blade of light. "DIE Tokimi Opposer!" She screamed at the top of her lungs while lunging at Tenchi.

"Serena! Fight this, I know you can!" He yells as he raises his blade to block her own.

Serena begins to swing her sword yet again in a deadly arc when all of a sudden Tenchi knocks the sword out of her hands using his sword's pommel and hugs her to him to stop her struggling.  

"Serena, I'm sorry for doing this…" and with that he knocked her out.  "Washu, I need you to get us out of here and to take a good look at Serena." 

"Sure Thing Tenchi!" Washu says as she pushes a button for her extra-dimensional door to appear near Tenchi.

"Thanks Washu!" screams a relieved Tenchi as he pulls himself and Serena into the door.

"Well lets see what Clay did to our poor friend now shall we?" Washu states calmly as she has Tenchi carry Serena to her lab.


	5. Ugh!

When Serena came to she noticed that she was bound and lying on one of the large mechanical gurneys that Washu had created for her research. "Wh.What am I doing here?" "You are here for your own good Serena." States Washu. "Why?" "What exactly do you remember of the time when you were abducted?" "I remember being held down and forced to wear some sort of helmet that kept playing weird music and lights over and over again and then everything was black." "Well you were put under some intensive mind control by one doctor clay and it is still in effect." Serena opens her mouth to speak as Washu holds her hand up to silence her. "I know what you're about to ask, you want to know how I know that your still under well due to the rigorous process that Clay put you through I can tell when you are under through three factors. One happens to be that every time you're influenced your eyes turn a deep indigo in color.Two, you have a small tattoo that appears behind your ear and three, every time you speak you pick up a slight undetectable speech slur that causes everything you say to somewhat roll from your mouth." Serena watched wide-eyed as Washu explained this to her, "But I don't feel any different or abnormal?" "Well he's put it subliminally into your unconscious so that only those three factors are a warning as to who or what is in control. Serena, you are currently in control but if you feel faint or like you are loosing something I want you to press this button that I've installed onto your bracelet so that we can help you while you are subdued." "Alright Washu .I will do as you say." And with that Serena got off the gurney and walked away while playing with the bracelet's catch. "Serena one more thing.." Suddenly there was a loud screech and a slightly fried version of Serena reappeared. "You rigged my bracelet so that if I ever tried taking it off that it would fry me right?" Serena replies dryly. "Right." Serena then left to find Tenchi. She spotted him in the living room. "Tenchi."she trails off. "Oh.Oh hi Serena how are you feeling?" "Good but I'm kinda confused right now as to what I did on that ship while the brainwashing was in effect.. I'm sorry if I did anything to harm you Tenchi." "It wasn't your fault and when we catch up to doctor Clay you and I are going to have some choice words for him as well as possibly a black eye. Let's start training Serena." "Alright." And with that Tenchi slowly taught her the katas needed for his sword technique. 


End file.
